


Satan's Angel

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Slap Slap Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Santana seeks comfort. This used to be a song fic. Be thankful it works without the song.





	Satan's Angel

Santana had had enough. She’d had enough of friends. She’d had enough of glee club. She’d had enough of life. She’d even had enough of love. As she rushed through the halls of William McKinley High School, she just wanted to take her anger out on someone.

Now that she had a destination in mind, she slowed her pace slightly, just enough so that her heels didn’t make any sound against the linoleum tiled floor. People instinctively moved out of her way, all afraid they would be the target of the Latina’s rage.

Santana knew if she opened her mouth she would burst into tears, that was just how shitty her day was. So she decided on a much more efficient approach and, as her target rounded the corner, she raised her hand and slapped it hard across Rachel Berry’s face.

Rachel stood there in shock for a moment, Santana guessed it was the surprise of being slapped and not slushied. Santana glared at Rachel with all the hate she could muster, but it didn’t feel like enough.

Just over Rachel’s shoulder, Santana could see Brittany, watching with concern. Santana missed Brittany’s warm, safe, comforting embrace, but she felt hurt now looking at Brittany’s worry. If she were truly worried, why didn’t she come and comfort her? Santana knew why.

As if on cue, Artie wheeled himself up to Brittany and took her hand in a possessive manner. Santana knew she couldn’t win against him.

A single moment of weakness was all it took. Without thinking, Santana was out of her heels and wrapped in Rachel Berry’s embrace.

The waterworks were set loose. Rachel didn’t ask questions, she just rested her head on to of Santana’s and softly began to sing.


End file.
